Heart Strings
by RoxPox1313
Summary: I feel like his cold hand is wrapped tightly around it.I can't breathe when I look into his eyes and his presence makes me feel light headed. But in my heart,I can't tell if I'm just another puppet or someone he feels the same for? Not Yaoi btw
1. Chapter 1

** Heart Strings**

_**1] The Akatsuki**_

** A girl was sitting next to two males, one on either side of her. One had Long blonde hair that was half up in a pony tail on top of his head and went by Deidara. His pony tail was held by a brown ribbon, and a black ribboned head band with the rock village symbol on it with a slash through, to show betrayal. His bangs crossed over half of the head band to hide a mechanical scope and half of the left side of his face. On the other side of her was a redheaded male that went by Sasori. His eyes were a pure emotionless black while Deidara's were a deep ocean blue. The way the blue sparkled in the sunlight made the girl feel as if she were drowning. Her name was Nata. Nata Uzumaki. There were several others in the living room, all attending to their own bickering or jobs. Everyone, including the couch occupants, was wearing black cloaks with red clouds, outlined in white. The cloaks covered most of their being, excluding their faces from their nose up and their legs from about the middle of their shins down. Visible on their legs were white long socks and grey flats. **

** Nata was the most unique of them. As most had rings to show that they were a part of the Akatsuki organization she had bracelets. Each signified one of the rings. She had nine, silver with the correct symbols on it and one, gold. Her hair was a long beautiful golden blond and her eyes were the color of the sky right after a storm. Pure, beautiful, life filled. Everyone else around her seemed emotionless and dead on the inside. Letting out a soft sigh she closed her eyes and stood, earning a glance from both males then they went back to their readings. **

** She blindly walked down the hallway to her room, opening the door with her eyes still closed she walked until she hit the bed. Almost in a tripping matter she fell to the mattress of the bed. Nuzzling her face into the soft blanket she rolled over and opened her eyes. The room was dark, lit by only two lamps. She watched the ceiling as if something were on it. After a couple minutes of staring at a dark spot and deciding it wasn't a spider she rolled over and looked to the boarded up window beside the bed.**

** Grabbing a ninja kunai she began to pry at the window. Unnailing one of the nails she lunged over to her door and closed it. Going back to the window she continued to pry it open. Getting the board off, light streamed in. Smiling brightly she inhaled the fresh air.**

** Out in the living room the leader of the organization looked toward the hallway as her door closed. Feeling as if something wasn't the same he stood up and walked to her door. About to knock he noticed a bright light coming from under her door. Barging in he glared at her with his orange eyes. **

** Nata looked at him as he entered; all his features except his eyes seemed shaded out. Her eyes widened with panic and she sat on the bed facing him, kunai still in hand. Backing up against the wall as the leader, named Pein, walked in. "What are you doing? Why is the board off?!" Nata stumbled for an explanation but instead received Peins iron like hand grabbing her and tossing her off the bed and sent stumbling into someone's arms. Looking up she saw that Sasori had fallowed Pein to her room. He was staring outside, getting as much of it as he could while it lasted then wrapped his arm around her and led her back to the living room. Nata looked over her shoulder at Pein as he continued to block out the sunlight.**

** Blushing softly Nata looked up toward the redheaded puppet and let out a soft huff as she was jerked downward onto the couch, back in her original spot. **

** A male with pure white hair and white eyes smirked slightly at Nata, laughing silently at her, his name was Hidan. He shook and lowered his head back to the book he was reading. Nata, while he wasn't looking, stuck her tongue out at him and leaned against Sasori for support. **

** "I can't say I'm surprised she was the first that pried a board off. You could just tell by the way her eyes looked that when rules are given out she's not listening." Kisame, a blue shark male, spoke, laughing in a slightly teasing, slightly cruel way. His partner, Itachi Uchiha, sitting next to him nodded in agreement, only his opinion was crueler with zero humor.**

** "I personally think she's a waste of our time. We might as well just rip the Bijuu from her body and use it. She's an arrogant brat who needs to be killed slowly and mercilessly and dumped on the side of a road." As the Uchiha spoke, many of the occupants in the living room turned to listen. He spoke very little and far between. Nata's eyes widened slightly as he spoke, pain sliding into the corners of her eyes. **

** "And I personally think you are the biggest douche in here and haven't had a good fu--" A cold wooden hand suddenly covered Nata's mouth as she spoke, her voice was slightly higher pitched then usual but only so much as only Deidara and Sasori could tell. Attention had been returned to her as she was suddenly silenced. Itachi's red eyes glared at her, daring her to continue her rant. **

** Deidara and Sasori had been assigned watching over her since the last Deidara incident they were both being penalized and wouldn't be going on very many missions in the near future. And since Nata had a history of trying to escape he thought they'd be the best choice. And since that assigning Sasori and Deidara had been spending a lot of time with her and noticing even the smallest changes in her behavior.**

** About three months before Nata joined the Akatsuki, another female had been living there for three years. Her name was Riku. She and Deidara were engaged but it ended badly and she left the organization, and was left alive because she had volunteered to join but was never an official member. So in punishment to Deidara for costing the Akatsuki their medical ninja and their maid basically they were assigned to Nata. **

** Pein returned to the room and Sasori released Nata, both giving her a stern look. She huffed and crossed her arms, leaning against Deidara more than Sasori now, to show him that she wasn't happy with him. Sighing softly Sasori pressed his palm to his forehead, his fingers pushing back his red bangs. **

** Deidara smirked slightly in Sasori's direction, earned a glare, and the smirk quickly vanished. Wrapping one arm around Nata he lowered his blue eyes back down to the paper. **

**A few hours later Nata was in the kitchen and was preparing meals for those who left for missions the next day, and preparing supper. She hummed softly as she packed the small preserved meals. Smiling softly as she tied them closed with ribbon, even though they wouldn't take notice, she placed them in bags, packing them so several would fit at one time. Packing two bags, one for each, she walked toward the main entry way, setting the bags down on the floor next to the door.**

** Turning back toward the kitchen she was suddenly face to face with Itachi. Glaring slightly she moved around him to avoid his genjutsu, she headed back toward the kitchen. Suddenly a cold iron hand was grabbing her at her elbow and she felt a slight pain spike through her spine and across the back of her head as she was suddenly pinned to a wall. Quickly lowering her eyes to the floor she tried to calm herself. **

** "Wasn't there something you were saying earlier? Don't you have the guts to say it even though your precious Sasori isn't around?" Itachi spoke softly, but his voice was like a thousand needles slashing through the air, silent but deadly. **

** Closing her eyes she slowly looked up and slowly opened them, focusing her eyes at the bridge of his nose, between his eyes. "I was going to say you were the biggest douche bag in the living room and you were only pissy because you hadn't had a good fuck in the ass lately." She spoke hastily, but with small caution. **

** Suddenly a fist connected with her stomach, her breath leaving her lungs she tried to buckle over but Itachi's forearm was pressed tightly to her chest to keep her upright. Closing one eye she stared down at the hardwood floor beneath them. Another punch was slammed into her stomach, slightly higher to do damage around the ribcage. He released her this time and watched as she crumbled to the floor. **

** "Pathetic." He simply said and walked down the main entry way and into the living room where he made his way down a second hallway toward his own dormitory. **

** Slowly standing back up she took deep breaths, fighting back the pain, and trying to regain oxygen to her lungs. Slowly walking back toward the kitchen she hugged her side for a few steps she lowered her hand and forced back the pain. Finishing supper she began to set up the dining room. **

** After setting up the plates, cups, and utensils, she began to set out the food. She had made lots of noodles, steamed rice, made Udon, sashimi, and some usage sushi. Smiling softly as everyone began to gather around the dining room she took her usual spot on Deidara's left side and waited for everyone to dig in before she did. Playing with her chop-sticks she avoided grabbing any food and snuck small glances at Sasori, Itachi, then Pein, trying to avoid eye contact especially with him. She knew if he made eye contact he would know something's up. **

** Sighing she stood up. "If you don't mind I'd like to be excused." Waiting for the nod of approval she took her untouched food and drink into the kitchen. Washing her dishes she then headed toward her bedroom. Plopping down on her bed she glanced at the window and noticed it was nailed in even more securely. Sighing she ran a finger over the wood, earning a splinter she frowned. **

** Standing up she walked down the hall further toward the bathroom. After digging the splinter out and bleeding a little she started the shower. Smiling softly as the warm water flowed over her hand. Sliding out of the black cloak with the red clouds on it she hung it on the hook on the inside of the door. Staring at the mirror as it began to fog she stared at her expression. Her eyes were the same storm blue and her hair the same golden yellowish blonde as they have been since she was little, but she looked different, so she thought. Something was different about her. And as she examined her expression through the fogged mirror she realized what. **

** The anger, and lust for blood that glinted in the corners of her eyes shone like a flashlight in the middle of the night. It scared her at first and caused her to jump back slightly. Slowly pressing her hands to her cheeks she shook her head, trying to shake the freaked feeling. Sliding out of her top she began to pull off her sweats when someone knocked on the door. Panicking slightly she searched for a towel. "Wh-who is it?!"**

** "Konan. Let me in, I have to pee." The blue haired woman's sigh could be heard through the door. Finding a small towel Nata wrapped it around her and let Konan in. Nata watched as she walked toward the toilet and moved toward the shower. Opening the curtain she slid off the towel and Konan happened to glance over and saw the bruises lining around the younger blondes ribs and stomach and waist bone.**


	2. Chapter 2

2)

Nata gently knocked on the office door to Pein's room, pajama pants under her cloak her hair was still a little wet she walked in after hearing him call, "Come in."

She walked awkwardly over to his desk and sat at one of the chairs. "Yes, Leader-sama?" Her eyes searched his emotionless figure.

"Nata, where did you get those bruises?" The notorious leader asked, his eyes searching hers.

"O...oh um, I got them while training with Deidara and Sasori." She smiled brightly.

"M'hmm... Then why is it you have no burns from Deidara's explosions and the bruises are only visible along your torso where they're hidden?" He raised an eye brow, knowing she was covering for someone, but whom he couldn't figure out. "Did Sasori or Deidara hit you?"

"NO! Of course not! They would never do that!" She tensed slightly then blushed bowing her head. "Forgive me, the question caught me off guard." Her bangs hid her eyes.

Pein continued to watch her closely, "Nata... as an order, tell me who caused those bruises. I can't have bickering and fighting within the group, you are far too valuable of a weapon to have injured."

Nata looked up at him then bowed her head again, sighing softly she spoke quietly.

Pein nodded as Nata explained everything. Rubbing his hand to his forehead he stayed silent for a while. Slowly looking back at the blonde he kept his eyes intense and stood up slowly.

"I have a mission I've been waiting to give to you. I think now will be the best time."

Nata's eyes widened slightly, and her jaw hung slightly. Starting to protest she shook her head. "Leader-sama… are… are… you sure? I haven't exactly done the same amount of training as everyone else."

Pein shook his head and walked around his desk, handing her an envelope with the information she would need inside it. "You and Sasori will go together; I have high expectation in it being done right and him to watch over you." He then began to lead her out of his office and waited for her to walk out first before he dismissed her.

Watching her walk toward the hallway toward her room he knew she was going to pack. He shook his head and looked toward the living room,"now to deal with Uchiha."

He walked toward the living room, made eye contact with the Uchiha and then the two returned to his office.

Nata walked toward her bed and sat down cross legged, sliding the papers out of the envelope right as Deidara walked in she glanced up at him then back at the papers, reading through them. Biting her bottom lip she glanced back up at him. "Does Leader-sama ever joke?"

"I doubt it, yeah." He said as he took a seat next to her, soon fallowing was Sasori. He stood off to the side watching her. "What's it say, hm?"

"It's a mission form. Pein-sama said he had wanted to give me this mission but had been waiting for the right time… Whatever that means. It says that we're going to the… Forell village? Where's…"

"That's in the land of the Wind." Sasori spoke up then walked over toward the bed and gently took the envelope from the blonde. Reading through it he nodded slightly. "So I'm assigned to go with you."

"What? Why do YOU get to go, yeah?" Deidara stood up, protesting.

"How should I know? All I know is that's what it says."

"Boys…" Nata tried to interrupt but was ignored.

"Aren't we BOTH assigned to watch over her, hm?"

"Well you probably would screw this mission over just as many as the others."

"Screw WHAT missions, hmm?! We've completed eve—"

"GUYS!" Nata stood up glaring at the both of them, her hands in fists on either side of her. Huffing now that they were paying attention to her she huffed softly and calmed down. "Does it really matter who's going? Pein-sama just wants to see who I'd do better with in a mission and doesn't want to chance sending someone who could actually be killed onto the field."

Deidara's eyes softened slightly at the reference that Sasori couldn't be killed. Lowering his gaze as the tension grew with the silence. Finally, softly Nata shook her head.

"What I meant by that, was, I'm not allowed to go anywhere without one of you there with me. I'll be side by side with Sasori. He's not allowed to make me go on ahead." Nata forced a smile and gently rubbed Deidara's arm.

Pulling away Deidara shrugged and headed out of the room. Sasori watched silently then redirected his attention to Nata. "We leave in the morning. Get plenty of sleep." After she nodded Sasori left the room.

She was alone in her room again. Looking toward the window she sighed and stood up, walking into a small bathroom. It had a sink and a toilet. Above the sink was a large mirror and light. After turning on the light she brushed through her long golden blonde hair.

Starting to pull it into the usual duo pony tail but stopped short of tying a ribbon to keep them there.

She went back into the bedroom and dug around until finding a pair of scissors. Returning to the bathroom she took one last stare at her long hair and then cut a large amount off of the bottom.

She watched as the golden locks fell to the floor. Inhaling deeply she cut more off. When she'd finished it was once at her waist but now the middle of her back. A small smile crept to the corner of her mouth.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she took a deep breath; picking up the mess of golden locks. Deposing of the mess she returned to her room and began to pack.

Packing enough essentials for a two week trip she brought pants, shorts, short sleeve shirts, and two thick long sleeved shirts. She grabbed a black fleece scarf and managed to stuff it into the pack with the other things. In a pocket that was hidden against the back she put her under garments.

She tossed the bag over to her door then checked the clock near her bed. She paniced a little since it was half an hour pass one and she knew they'd be leaving early. Quickly she slid into her clothes for the next day and crawled into bed.

The nightmare had begun; Nata was running cuts all along her body, blood sliding down her flesh. She tripped and was now sprawled on a cold, moist forest floor. Goosebumps slid around her neck and arms as she heard a twig break behind her. They'd caught up.

She stayed on her stomach closing her eyes tightly and willing herself to fly or disappear, neither happened. Sandaled feet walked around from behind her, by her left ear and stopped in front of her. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared in front of her. Slowly looking upward she was kicked in the gut.

She let out a small whimper and rolled onto her side, trying to get up but a foot slammed down on her chest, stopping her breathing and keeping her pinned.

Tears, slid down her cheeks. She shook her head, repeating in her head, _This can't be happening…_

"C'mon, get up." A voice not familiar to the dream said and she was heaved onto a shoulder. The impact caused her to awaken from the dream. She tried to open her eyes but even in the dimly lit home it was too bright so she just waited for her eyes to adjust.

Next she was slid off and onto the floor. She almost tripped but caught herself quickly. Rubbing at her eyes she yawned. Opening her blue eyes to the world she jumped seeing Sasori in front of her. He was the last person she expected to see.

"Oh! Good morning." She blushed softly and rubbed the back of her head. "Is there… "

He nodded toward the kitchen. "Hurry, I don't like waiting." Nata nodded and hurried into the kitchen, grabbing two pieces of bread she put them in the toaster then came back out while it warmed, "Did you grab my bag?" Sasori nodded and turned, starting to walk away, she blinked and went back to the kitchen, quickly applying butter she devoured the breakfast quickly. Missing out on dinner had been tougher then she thought.

When she walked back out Sasori was in his most popular puppet, Hikuro. She looked down at him and smiled. "Ready." Suddenly his hidden scorpion tail slid out and jerked her backpack off of her back and into the chamber with him. "Sasori, I can carry it…" With a few cricks from the wood and joints grinding together, Hikuro shook his head. Nata stepped back and allowed Hikuro to pass her and head toward the door. Pulling on her cloak and her hat, she slowly opened the door and in the distance, she could see he sun beginning to shine across the navy blue sky.


	3. Chapter 3

3)[I'm done titling chapters lol]

Nata walked side by side with Hikuro as she watched the sky change from deep blue to soft pinks, purples, and oranges. Smiling softly she closed her eyes as the morning wind blew her hair back from her face.

Hours passed of walking, and to Sasori's surprise, Nata hadn't complained yet. He slowly shifted his cricketing head up toward her. Light barely shined through the threds from her hat and lit up her face.

Even more to his surprise, she was smiling. He let out a soft snort that caused Nata to look down at him. "Something wrong?" She questioned tilting her head.

"You're happy." He responded in a gruff voice. The reply made Nata laugh.

"Why is that so bad?"

"It's not, Deidara is usually complaining by now. And he never shuts up." He responded and looked forward again.

Nata laughed softly and stretched some then moved infront of him.

"Are you trying to annoy me?" Hikuro asked with an annoyed grunt.

"No. I want my pack. Let me carry it. It has my food and such that I packed, I'm hungry."

"I don't understand why you won't just let me change you in to a puppet. You never grow weary and you never hunger. It's rather nice at times."

"Because I enjoy living and moving on my own. And no I don't want to be your 'brand' of puppet." She laughed again, pushing her hair back from her eyes again, she held out her hand waiting.

"We'll stop up ahead, we don't have much longer to walk before we get to the local ryokan. You can order something there, I'll buy."

"C'mon Sasori, just let me take care of myself, this is my first mission and I want to get the experience of it. I haven't had one since…" Her voice trailed off and her smile faded.

The forest seemed to die and echo with silence. Her head bowed and the shadow caused by the hat hid away her face.

Sasori was aware of the tension thickening but stayed quiet, keeping his head looking forward. They continued to walk in silence, a small town coming into view and surrounding around them.

They continued to walk and Nata fallowed Sasori when he took a left and headed into a small store. She sat across from him at the table and allowed him to order for her. She looked off to the side and watched a few children playing in the street.

She removed her feet and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. This would be the first time Sasori would have a chance to see how much she had cut. His usual emotionless expression in Hikuro he watched her for a moment. "Did you get angry?"

She jumped slightly, a little caught off guard," At?"

"Your hair."

"Oh, no. I just… I dunno. Wanted it shorter, why?"

The puppet master went quiet and the waitress brought her her food. She smiled softly and nodded toward her then began to dig in. As she ate her eyes moved from the plate to back outside to the children.

A small pang of pain slid on her heart as she watched two of the boys picking on a smaller girl. The other kids around just stopped and watched, some looking at her sympathetic, others with a sneer. The little girl looked close to tears.

Nata was soon on her feet and walking toward the door. Hikuro turned his head to watch, "Nata, leave it alo---" she had already walked out and slammed the door before he could finish his sentence.

Nata pulled her hat to cover her eyes as she walked over to the group. One of the boys shoved the girl and Nata coughed an 'ahem'. The children looked toward her, the boys sneering. "What do you want?"

"Leave her alone."

The second boy crossed his arms while the first shoved the little girl to the ground. "Why should we? What are you gonna do? You can't do 'nuttin'."

"Oh, really now?" She picked the boys up by their wrists, her hat falling off with the quickness of her movement. "Next time, when I say leave her alone, do it." She glared at them and their eyes grew wide and they nodded in sync. Nata dropped the boys and knelt next to the girl and helped her up. The girl stood as tall as Nata when she was sitting on the ground.

Nata smiled softly at the younger girl, her brown hair down in her face and when she looked up at Nata, she saw why the girl was picked on. Her eyes were a different color. Her left was a brilliant gold while her right was a deep brown. Nata dug in her pocket and pulled out a ribbon, it was black with red silk on the fringes. She tied the girl's hair back from her face, so just her bangs hung down. "There. You can have it." Nata smiled and patted the girl on the head then stood up, walking away, the children all watched in awe. A couple of the girls ran over to examine the ribbon.

Nata smirked softly as she heard the comments of the beauty of the ribbon and how the girl looked much prettier with her hair up. The blonde leaned down and picked up her hat, returning to the shop she sat back down and finished her meal smugly.

Hikuro shook his head but Sasori, hidden in the case, couldn't help but smile. When Nata went into towns people always seemed happier. He knew it was just her charm and warm heart.


End file.
